


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Aquade



Series: Solangelo Drabbles [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Blood of Olympus, Ridiculous-Looking Nico, Stoll Brothers - Freeform, post-BoO, prank, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquade/pseuds/Aquade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on this prompt: B is angry, murderously so. A gentle touch/kiss from A calms B down instantly. / Or in other words, Nico di Angelo is on a war path after the Stolls played a prank on him, and everyone in his way would be cut down instantly. Well, everyone except Will Solace, that is. / Fluff-ish, Solangelo, ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my account on fanfiction.net

"STOLLS! When I get my hands on you—"

Will never got to hear the rest of that sentence, because at that moment, two bodies crash into him, sending him to meet the ground. "By the gods, that hurt," Will mumbles, grimacing as he felt the back of his head for injury.

Lay sprawled on top of him are two bodies. A pair of elvish faces stare back at him in surprise, brown hair falling over blue eyes. "Will?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Will mutters darkly, shoving them off him. "Especially since you were the ones to knock me over. What did you two do this time?"

"Nothing," Travis quickly answers, looking back over his shoulder nervously. "It was just a harmless prank—"

"—but, you know, not everyone appreciates a good prank nowadays," Connor interrupts. "And, uh, we have this thing to attend."

"STOLLS! Come out here and face me like a demigod!"

It's the same voice again, and Will can't shake the feeling that it sounds awfully familiar. Fast footsteps round the corner, and Will immediately recognizes why the voice was so familiar in the first place. It's Nico – pale skin, dark eyes, and what would seem like a permanent scowl etched on his face. Seriously, though, would it kill the demigod to smile a bit? Nico looks angry, murderously so, and Will instantly sees why.

Glitter covers the Son of Hades, and water soaks him to the bone, causing Nico's hair to plaster on his forehead. His usual mop of black hair is now bright pink. A twig sticks out from said hair like a lone antler, and bits of grass scatter in black clothes.

Will is certain of one thing: For the first time since Will had known him, Nico di Angelo looks ridiculous.

And Will is trying _really_ hard not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Nico's first response is to turn his death glare on Will. His second response is to jerk back in shock, blinking rapidly. It's not until the third response that Nico actually speaks, " _Will_?"

It's the completely dumbfounded and disgruntled expression under a mop of neon pink that sets Will off, laughing so hard he's bending over double. Nico scowls, the glare back on his face as he looks down at the helpless demigod. "Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing and you'll regret it," he threatens.

Will only laughs harder, now wheezing for breath. They both know Nico wouldn't hurt the medic anyway. Nico shifts uncomfortably, eyes darting around. His crosses his arms, and suddenly it isn't so funny anymore because _gods,_ that soaking wet black T-shirt clung on every inch of his chest and arms.

And Will was trying really hard not to stare.

"—seen them anywhere?"

Will blinks up owlishly at the younger demigod. "What?"

Nico rolls his eyes and sighs as if wondering why in the world is he in this situation. "The Stolls. Have you seen them anywhere?"

Will recalls something about the brothers leaping for the nearby bushes before Nico arrived, and it's all he can do not to automatically glance towards aforementioned bushes. But he didn't want to straight out lie to Nico either. "Um…."

"I know they pasted through here, Solace. Don't play dumb. They can't have gone far."

Nico's glaring at him, and Will finds himself stuck in the middle. Whose wrath to risk? Nico's or the Stolls? Both of them are pretty bad, but which is the lesser evil?

Will stuck out a hand towards Nico, and with a roll of his eyes, Nico complies, pulling Will up to his feet. For such a small size, Nico is certainly strong. Once Will is on his feet, Nico returns to looking at him expectantly, crossing his arms again and tapping his feet on the ground. "So? I'm waiting, Solace."

"You have nice arms."

"I— _what?_ "

Will could have died from the mortification. See, this is why he never won any debates. Heck, he wasn't even sure why he was cabin counselor in the first place. With his father as the god of truth, Will tended to blurt out the first thing on his mind whenever he came into a stressful situation. It didn't fail him now.

"N-Nothing," Will manages to cover up, certain his entire face was now an angry red. "I didn't say anything important."

"Are you sure? You're kinda red, Will."

"I'm fine."

Nico doesn't look convinced, but Will's just glad he turned Nico's attention away from the Stolls. They _so_ owe him one now. Or at least, Will managed to distract Nico for a little while, until Percy comes into view and immediately starts guffawing, holding his stomach. "N-Nico? Is that you? Gosh, what _happened_?"

Nico glares at him. "What do you _think_ happened, Percy? Now, Will, I know you're hiding the Stolls. Tell me where they are, and I'll leave you alone."

Will does the first thing he thinks of: He pouts.

Kayla's always telling him he had killer puppy dog eyes that would rival Percy's baby seal ones. Will isn't so sure about that, but now was a good time as any to try it out. Bottom lip slightly jutting out, quivering. Eyes widening, stretching those baby blues to their utmost abilities. Fake near tears to bring out a shine.

"Darn it, Will, stop looking at me like that," Nico snaps, but he looks away so Will knows Nico's affected.

He doesn't stop.

Percy whistles. "Those are good, man. Try adding a whimper in there. And tilt your head a little."

Will obliges, and Nico lets out a muffled curse, looking anywhere but at Will. That was fine. Will is more than okay with waiting if he could get out on neither groups' bad side. After a while, Nico is clearly getting uncomfortable, shifting his stance every few seconds. Percy watches them as he would the path of a blue cookie into his mouth – intently.

At last, Nico is the one who breaks, groaning. He runs his hands up his face and over his eyes before plunging them into his hair. "Fine! You win! Just – stop that."

Will stops as Percy stares at him in amazement. "Y-You got him to agree," the Son of Poseidon mutters, not believing his eyes. "You actually got him to agree. Will Solace, you, sir, are a living weapon."

"Percy, so help me, shut up before I plunge a skeletal hand up where the sun doesn't shine, all right?"

"Got the message. Leaving now. Leaving. Leeeaaaving."

"Jackson!"

"And that's my cue to leave."

Will smirks at Percy's retreating back before turning back to the subject at hand. Nico is soaking wet, but Will reaches out to pull him flushed against their chest. Nico struggles for a while before admitting defeat, leaning back against Will.

_Maybe Kayla was right. I do have killer puppy dog eyes, especially if they work on Nico._

Nico's face is partially hidden by a mess of pink hair, but Will can detect the blush on Nico's face. Nevertheless, Nico doesn't pull away, and neither does Will – even when the water seeps from Nico's clothes to Will's, soaking them both.


End file.
